Legend of fire
by Vikk20
Summary: This is a story losely based on a few characters from Naruto and from Beyblade, the names of Itachi Sasuke and Sakura have been changed and its just pretty much original, except the Kane-Brooklyn matters which are actually Itachi-Sasuke matters :P Except that its a completely new story, based on the love of Kane and Scarlet and how events turn their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Author: The introduction parts are mainly for those who are not familiar with the anime, Naruto. If you have watched or read the anime or manga, Naruto you may want to skip to the prologue because all of this is mainly wikipedia and origins and working of the chakra which is the basics of this story

The concept of _**chakra**_ originates in Hindu texts and features in tantric and yogic traditions of Hinduism and Buddhism. Its name derives from the Sanskrit word for "wheel" or "turning" (_cakraṃ_चक्रं[ˈtʃəkrə̃], pronounced [ˈtʃəkrə] in Hindi; Pali: _cakka_चक्क, Thai: จักระ, Telugu: చక్రo, Tamil: சக்கரம், Kannada: ಚಕ್ರ, Chinese: 轮, Tibetan: འཁོར་ལོ་; _khorlo_).[1]

The chakras are believed to be a number of wheel-like vortices which, according to traditional Indian medicine, exist in the surface of the subtle body of living beings. The chakras are said to be "force centers" or whorls of energy permeating, from a point on the physical body, the layers of the subtle bodies in an ever-increasing fan-shaped formation. Rotating vortices of subtle matter, they are considered focal points for the reception and transmission of energies. Different belief systems posit a varying number of chakras; the best-known system in the West has seven chakras.

Although there are various interpretations as to what exactly a chakra is, the following features are common to all systems:It is typical for chakras to be depicted as either flower-like or wheel-like. In the former case, "petals" are shown around the perimeter of a circle. In the latter, spokes divide the circle into segments making the chakra resemble a wheel (or "chakra"). Each chakra possesses a specific number of segments or petals.

They form part of a subtle energy body, along with the energy channels, or nadis (Thai: นาฑีส์), and the subtle winds, or pranas (Thai: ปราณส์).

They are located along a central nadi, Sushumna (Thai: สุษุมฺนา), which runs either alongside or inside the spine.

Two other nadis, Ida (Thai: อิทะ) and Pingala (Thai: ปิงฺคละ), also run through the chakras, and alongside Sushumna. They occasionally cross Sushumna at the location of the chakras.

They possess a number of 'petals' or 'spokes'. In some traditions, such as the Tibetan, these spokes branch off into the thousands of nadis that run throughout the human body.

They are generally associated with a mantra seed-syllable, and often with a variety of colours and deities.

A chakra is believed to be a center of activity that receives, assimilates, and expresses life force energy. The word _chakra_ literally translates as _wheel_ or _disk_ and refers to a spinning sphere of bioenergetic activity emanating from the major nerveganglia branching forward from the spinal column. Generally, six of these wheels are described, stacked in a column of energy that spans from the base of the spine to the middle of the forehead, the seventh lying beyond the physical world. It is the six major chakras that correlate with basic states of consciousness...

Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions.

Most warriors have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but they have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity. There are five basic types, each stronger and weaker to another, but their relations, weaknesses, and strengths to each other are all explored. For instance, Fire is weaker against water but stronger against life. It matches Death equally while all others fall weaker to death except life which is stronger to death. Wind style chakra is weak against lightning style.

Chakras are described as energy centers along the spine located at major branchings of the human nervous system, beginning at the base of the spinal column and moving upward to the top of the skull, through which, believers assert, pass 3 major energy channels, Sushumna, Ida and Pingala. Chakras are considered to be a point or nexus of biophysicalenergy or _prana_ of the human body. Shumsky asserts that "prana is the basic component of your subtle body, your energy field, and the entire chakra system...the key to life and source of energy in the universe."Each chakra in your spinal column is believed to influence or even govern bodily functions near its region of the spine. Because autopsies do not reveal chakras, most people think they are a fancy of fertile imagination. Yet their existence is well documented in the traditions of the Far East...

There is also the dealing of Yin and Yang and the balance of mental and physical energies. In addition to these five elements, certain kekkei genkai can mix elemental chakra to form new natures, for example it is possible to mix water and wind into ice. While many ninja can use more than one type of chakra, very few are able to use them simultaneously.

chakra takes time and a great deal of training to gradually build up. Thus, the key is not actually having chakra, but being able to sufficiently control and conserve it. Everyone has chakra, but only skilled ninja warriors can correctly "mould" and "manipulate" it to its fullest extent.


	2. Chapter 2

The Naruto watching people might already know this and I think I have put up some interesting things about the rinnegan. For those who do not know, it is necessary that you have some knowledge of this world before getting into it.

The Great Eye Techniques

The Three great eye techniques, sharingan, byakugan and the rinnegan, require a little amount of Chakra to be used. The more they are used the more chakra is used up making the body weaker. The Chakra flows to every part of the body through a Chakra System pathway through vessels just like the blood. Taijutsu-physical attacks do not use chakra while Ninjutsu and Genjutsu use chakra depending upon the power of the attack used.

The Sharingan

( Literally meaning "Copy Wheel Eye", Meaning (Viz) "Mirror Wheel Eye") is one of the three Great Eye Techniques, which appears in some members of the Firecaster Clan. Along with the Byakugan and the Rinnegan. The Sharingan is also called "Heaven's Eye" because of the many abilities it grants the user.

Abilities :

The Sharingan's abilities consist of two parts: the "Eye of Insight" and the "Eye of Hypnotism"

Sharingan eye

The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognise genjutsu and different forms of chakra, and see through objects, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements.

As the Sharingan evolves, gaining more tomoe seals, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter attack or dodge without any wasted movement. However, even though the user may be able to see an attack or know it is coming, their body may not always have time to react. The maximum tomoe seals one can evolve are three.

The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorise almost any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other kekkei genkai techniques.

(Kekkei Genkai techniques are the techniques that only the members of a certain clan can develop, like the sharingan and byakugan)

The user can memorise ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques.

The Byakugan

(Literally meaning "White Eye", Meaning (Viz) "All Seeing White Eye") is the Great Eye Technique of the Deathcaster clan. Those who inherit the blood of this clan have almost featureless white eyes. When the Byakugan is activated, the user's pupils become more distinct, and the veins near their temples bulge. It also appears that unlike the other two great dōjutsu, all members of the clan possess and can use the kekkei genkai from birth, as opposed to needing to awaken or not inheriting it at all.

Abilities :

The first ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the third thoracic vertebra. Upon activation, the wielder is granted an automatic 50 metre field of vision around themselves. The second ability is being able to see through solid objects, and can use a degree of telescopic sight. The distance and the degree of telescopic sight varies from person to person, and can be improved, the 50 metre range can be improved to 800 metres to 10 kilometres!

One of the most powerful aspects of the Byakugan is the ability to see the chakra circulatory system, which is the key aspect of using the Gentle Fist style to attack said system. If sufficiently developed, the Byakugan is able to see individual chakra points, potentially allowing the user to shut off the opponent's chakra flow completely, such that the opponent cannot perform techniques that require chakra. Seasoned Byakugan users are even capable of killing with a single blow. There are several techniques developed specifically for Byakugan users that are performed through the Gentle Fist style, which complement and make use of the Byakugan's abilities.

The Rinnegan

is characterised by a ripple-like pattern over the eyeballs, with a light purple iris and sclera. It is said to be the most powerful of the Three Great Eye Techniques. It was admired as being able to bring forth all ninjutsu.

It was said that in times when the world is in disorder, a person is sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation" who will calm the world, or a "Destroyer" who will reduce everything to nothingness.

It also allows the user to use all of the six paths techniques, as well as the seventh- that is "beyond life and death"

The first and only person to possess the Rinnegan was the Sage of the Six Paths, who is believed to have been the first ninja of the world. Because of the Sage's mythical status, many people believed the Rinnegan was only a legend or a mutation.

The Six paths as mentioned in buddhism are , Asur_(hindi/sanskrit word for devil)_Path, Animal Path, Human Path, Dev_(hindi/sanskrit word for god)_Path, Pret_(hindi/sanskrit word for ghost)_Path, Narak_(hindi/sanskrit word for hell)_Path and the seventh, Outer path to sansar_(hindi/sanskrit word for world)_. It was believed the Sage of Six Paths could transition from different dimensions. He could disappear from life using the Sansar of Heavenly life technique.

Rinnegan is a legend, no one at present or in the recent past has possessed it. The sharingan and byakugan are believed to have parallely evolved from Rinnegan.

Using these great eye techniques for very long durations can cause eye stress making the eye so weak that it might not be able to differentiate between two people for a long while.


	3. Chapter 3

It was one stormy night, but wasn't dark as the full golden moon spread its light all over the land, water, and air.

A mysterious figure of a human walked through the crowds of the people of the fire clan. A khakhi robe and head covered with a hood.

Blonde hair perfectly hidden... the soft red lips seen in the moon light were enough to tell she was a very beautiful lady indeed.

As she moved along the streets of the village, she could hear people talk about a prince. They had praises for him but

a few looked down upon him for being soft at heart. and other things that she considered as a good quality.

Men were openly having fun using women. They stood proudly in several groups while women were at there feet and pleasing their symbols of masculinity.

It was disgusting. It was immoral, but this was the moral here in the land of Fire. Men were superior, women of the fire clan held the privilege

to marry the powerful Men of Fire but they had no say in what the men do. She remembered her mentor telling her about the fire clan, that

how they slept with any women they liked unless she was of the fire clan.

Only the women of fire were held the right to decline the offer to mate. and none other the men of fire could propose them.

"if i am to give myself, think it will be this prince..", she thinks as she moves around the city.. looking around carefully.

She asked a few about the prince's palace but none told, she was made to reveal her identity if she wanted to know.

The news of the Necromancer Princess being in the land of fire spread just like fire and within an hour, She found herself at the King's court.

The King wanted to take her body by force but when she pleaded that she would submit to the fire but only the fire of the Prince, The people that had brought her pleaded the King to not have her.

They were the higher officials in Army and the King knew anything that went against the Prince of Fire would be destroyed.

Yes, he was the king but only because the prince refused to take the crown. He was the King to only take care of the throne until the boy wonder was ready.

Princess was taken to the prince's place. She requested to be left alone and that they should just tell her the way.

She did not want people around when she met the stranger that she had already started to respect and fear.

Reaching the place, she doubted if she had come to the right place. A prince was supposed to be living in a palace, but in front of her was a small house

that looked different from the other normal houses in the area but it was too normal for a prince.. specially a prince of fire.

She moved closer and knocked on the red door painted with yellow fire. A young boy of probably her age opened the door.

Crimson eyes, the first thing she noticed about him.

His face was dripping confidence and power. He wasn't a white man but yet there was some mysterious glow on his face that shined more than the white skin of hers.

She was lost in observing the beauty of this man when his strong voice shook her out of her thoughts, "What do you need woman?"

"huh?", she snapped out of her own mind into reality, "uh.. i... Prince Kane.. i have to talk something serious.. please may i come in?"

Kane looked at her as if he could see it all behind her hood. His crimson eyes were moving,

his pupils rotated and three comma like black shapes appeared around the circumference of the pupils.

"what.. what are you doing?" She asked afraid if this would harm her.

He smirked, "you're very welcome Princess Scarlett"

Having surprised Scarlett he moved aside giving her space to move in.

She walked in and removed her hood as Kane closed the door. "why do your eyes..." She started to ask but was cutoff by Kane who said, "i don't think i am answerable to you."

She sighed, "i.. i am here to submit.. my body ... to you your highness.. " She continued to speak as images of her homeland,

her teachers and mentors started flooding into her mind. in the back of her mind, she knew she might never see them again. It became so hard to let out voice

from her throat, "and i know you will be kind enough to let my people live in peace. that is why i, ... the princes of life... submit my body to you prince of fire.."

Tears rolled down her cheek as she mouthed the words. Her pain she couldnot hide. She had decided not to cry when she ran away from her land. She had decided to present herself as a strong warrior princess.

But here she was crying in front of her enemy. Surrendering her life. her respect and everything to a stranger to protect her people from the wrath of fire...

to be continued...

Author's note : please comment and let me know what you think and if you find this interesting


	4. Chapter 4

The night was calm. Cool breeze from the sea blew through the Palace of the King. The streets of the City of Fire were full of men wearing fire robes. Some red some yellow, some both.. different designs different patterns, but the city streets seemed to be filled with only red and yellow.

Scarlet was sitting by the window writing her diary that her loving master had bought for her. She remembered, she had only showed some interest in the diary while they were at the shop and Kane asked her to keep it. Ofcourse, she refused but "no one refuses the prince and lives", as the shopkeeper told her making her master smile. The shopkeeper thought it was an achievement to have made him smile. Scarlet loved how people of the city were fond of Kane. She felt proud for some reason. As she looked out the window she had to wonder, "if they want to show fire then why not wear blue or orange too? Those are also the color of a flame.. " she sighed and remembered she was writing her diary.. She picked up the pen and continued…

Scarlet's Diary

…. ….. ….. …. my people.. the ones I did not know, and the ones I loved.. I did all this for them. I had come here to destroy my life, for them, so they can live happily. I remember I promised myself that I won't cry.. I was trying hard to not cry, but it made me cry more. I do not know what made me do it, but I ran to Kane and hugged him tightly. I don't know what he thought. I didn't care at that moment. I just needed comfort, and maybe deep in me somewhere I had the feeling that Kane would understand me. I don't know why.

I was crying into his chest which I couldn't help notice was muscular. I felt hands on my back.. they were his I knew.. they rubbed my back.. "stop crying," he said, and it seemed more like an order. I looked up into his crimson orbs watching me carefully. His eyes had some magic I could tell that, for they seemed to pull me. I couldn't help but stare into those eyes. Such eyes I had never seen before.

I don't know how long we stared into each other's eyes, but the next thing I know was that my lips were burning and I was in darkness.. I realized my lips moving so softly against something so warm and soft yet so powerful and dominating.. I realized the darkness was because I had closed my eyes..

My breathes were changing patterns and I realized I was kissing him. He was kissing me too. His lips were demanding me to kiss them and I just could not resist. My mind was blank. All it felt was the fire.. the warmth.. I felt so warm from all around as his tongue raided my mouth.. he didn't ask or cared for my permission.. his tongue just came in and I loved as it raped my mouth.

I was in some dreamland. Not knowing the past nor future but that I had to please this man. Thinking back… I realize how he still has that control on me. His lips were enough to make me surrender my body willingly.. there was no regret. Was this the fire that women couldn't resist?

was this the fire that consumed women of other clans? It was the fire indeed. I realize now why many women willingly acted like cheap whores. It was because they had felt the fire, they wanted more.. that night, I felt the fire too. I had been told all my life to stay away from it. And here I was, being consumed slowly..kisses after kisses.. warm and soft.. yet so dominating and powerful.. my body was responding.. there was a passion.. the moment i felt his warm lips upon my neck.. i knew there was no going back now.. and even my soul surrendered itself to him..my cheek presses tightly into his.. his lips were grazing on my neck, hands caressing my ample bottom..i felt like a prey.. like a lamb in the clutches of a lion.. yet it was so good.

His hands moved up all along my spine and then down to my bottom again.. they were caressing my body like i was a soft rose petal.. his lips had come to my fore head.. i light kiss.. and then upon my closed eyes... i was burning with desire already.. i felt his lips just below my eyes.. i had to moan.. it was like he was pleasing me instead of pleasing himself like men do. As i write.. i can feel the passion again... i want him again...the next thing i remember.. we were in the bed under the blanket.. laying besides each other..i had my hands all over him as we kissed.. i was dying to feel him...the more i touched him the more i wanted. i wish i could know if he was loving this as much..i did bite him in the neck... but i didn't do it on purpose.. i just felt hungry.. he bit me too..and it burned.. his teeth were on my right breast.. leaving the mark of his victory on me.. i didn't mind losing either.. i wanted him to tag me as his. i was moaning as he rolled over on me and began to kiss his way up..kisses that were so loving and so hot. my sex was burning with a passion.. i wanted him to make me his desperately.. but he was taking his own time... he cupped my soft breasts and caressed them so gently.. it didn't strike me back then but i should've noticed the softness and divinity of it all.. he wasn't rough like the men i had seen outside.. he wasn't as rough as i heard men of fire are..i felt him breathe on my neck.. he was probably smelling me.. i loved his breathes there.. my hips were pushing up into him.. teling him how i wanted him.. he looked at me and said, "are you sure you want a stranger to take your body?"

What could i answer? if i wasn't sure yu wouldn't have been there on me Kane.. but i just leaned up and claiimed his lips ... we kissed more and when we broke up.. i whispered in a husky voice, "you're mine"

i knew he was.. i wouldn't let any other woman near him now.. he was mine the moment he had kissed me.. i kissed him so deeply again... i had my hands around his neck.. caressing the back of his neck and pulling him closer.. he was responding.. this time i was the one dominating.. i was moaning into the kiss... soon i realized why... something was pressing against me.. i won't tell what... but dear diary.. it was so hot and loving ... it was hard and was pressed hard between my legs.. but yet it had a strange softness..

I remember the feeling, when Kane, my master lay on me.. our skins completely exposed to each other.., and his lips never left mine.. this was not what I had seen on the streets.. was he making love to me? Yes indeed.. my master was loving me.. and I was so consumed in lust to ever realize it back then.. I thought I was burning in the fire of lust.. but it was the fire of love instead.

No, he doesn't love me..we just met. But whenever he takes me to bed, he always makes love to me. He does not use me. Does not have sex with me. My master loves me every night. I have completely devoted my life to him now. His fire has consumed me totally.. It made it so easy to forget all my bonds.. I broke all bonds.. all my life I had lived those bonds, those ties of loved ones, my love for Kane broke all of them.. the bonds that were 18 years strong were broken by him in one night. It wasn't the physical pleasures. No I know I wouldn't submit to just physical pleasures. It was more. He had something that made me feel complete. Made me feel that I was his. That he could use me for fun if he wished. I would never object. But he never did use me. I am blessed. I am obsessed. As I sit here thinking of that night.. Kane is out for some work.. he told me to be good and stay home.. but I will not because I will go out in a few minutes to buy food items so when he comes back, I will present him the best dinner he ever had..

I love to please him, The only thing I fear of is that if he ever asks for you my diary, I would have to let him read you and he would kill me if he knows I refer to him by name …

Scarlet chuckled at the last lines.. Kane said he wanted her to call him her master or lord. But she knew it was not because he wanted so, but because he did not want people to think his slave did not respect her. That would send the message that Kane was weak at heart. He hated hearing the rumours about him being the son of a Necromancer. Scarlet did not blame him for any of his bad habits, according to her, for a boy brought up in such a corrupt and evil environment with no parents, he was the best that someone could manage to be…

She closed her diary and kept it in her green bag, closing the zipper, "bundam" she said and moved her fingers around the zip of the bag.. it glowed green for a few seconds and she left it in the corner assured that no one can open her magical seal to retrieve her diary from the bag. It was made of a special life cloth that did not tear by any means and neither it burned. The cloth's magic died only with the death of the possessor.

Moving around the markets carefully looking around, Scarlet was conscious of men lustfully looking the length of her long legs that were left uncovered by her fire slave robe. The slave women of the Fire clan were allowed to wear only skimpy clothes that show skin. Scarlet's robe that was sleeveless, with a hood and reached a few inches above her knees was the most conservative clothing allowed to a slave and Kane had told her to show as less as possible.. He certainly did not want men looking her up. She smiled, her heart filled with the warmth of his care as she remembered him saying, "I do not want hungry dogs salivating for my woman." Only if he knew what 'my woman' meant, he would have probably used some different words. Even though he grew up among men that never failed to show raw lust for women, he had never wanted a slave for himself.

Kane preferred being alone. People always wondered why had he kept Scarlet but the thought never lead to anything more than that Scarlet was a princess and so Kane keep her for himself. . In the matters of women, love and lust, he was naïve, he won't show that. But the moment he opened his mouth on those topics, anyone could tell how less he knew even though he considered himself an expert at everything.

"What would you like Scarlet?," a man's voice shook Scarlet out of her thoughts as she realized she had stopped in front of a street vendor who sold vegetables and that she was staring at his goods.

"uh..um.. I need some potatoes..good ones for the prince" She said. Scarlet was a household name in City of Fire.. not only in the city but the whole nation. Scarlet's story began 18 years ago, and she had been out of spotlight since the beginning, only her name was heard in rumours. But when she surrendered herself to the Fire Prince, a battle fought 18 years ago was finally won and The news spread everywhere.. All the clans knew that The princess of life was taken by the son of the previous King of Fire, Kane.

"here, let the prince know I have packed the best potatoes of the city for him..these are highly nutritious and this year my farms produced only around 10 potatoes from the will of fire.. I have packed those too.." the man said handing over the bag.

Scarlet took it, "sure I will let master know. But why only 10 such?"

"you know growing potatoes from fire is not a child's play.. it takes a lot. And this year it rained too much so I am just lucky that these grew..i would try for potatoes with the calmness of fire in the next season"

"oh that would be nice..thank you" Scarlet said as she walked ahead. It seemed Kane lived a life that not even a real Prince lived ever. He was charged for nothing. Some never dared to charge and some did this out of love for him. Scarlet never found the reason for this love until last week when an incident brought out the softer side of Kane to her. And she was even fortunate enough to meet her people back at home..

*FLASHBACK*

Scarlet was reading a book about the history of the fire clan sitting on the floor as Kane sat in the bed reading about the great powerful people of the world trying to learn something from them .

Slaves weren't supposed to be sitting at par with the master but Kane told her she can sit wherever she wants while they are alone. But gave her the job that no one shall see her sitting with him wherever they are. Scarlet never had any ego problems and she had no problem sitting anywhere though she was touched by the fact that she was allowed such privilege.

Soon there was a scream outside of a woman. Scarlet looked at Kane who just looked to the walls. She knew he was already watching what was happening outside and she ran to the window.

She saw a woman on the ground, laying on her back struggling to crawl away while four midgets kept her held in place and hungrily like a pack of wolves their mouths were devouring the woman's face neck and breasts as one of them was forcefully kissing her. These small men in the land of fire were another entertainment thing, they were treated like dogs, and not allowed to earn. Enjoyed no rights of ordinary men because they were weak and saw a man standing there laughing at the scene which was not more than a few metres away from the window.. It was midnight already and the screams of the woman brought other men too from their houses. Women too joined the crowd and soon the poor woman was invisible between legs.

Scarlet turned to Kane, "master we must save her!"

Kane who had gone back to reading his book looked up, "why?"

Scarlet did not want to waste time, "because she needs help my lord! That man is getting her raped by those midgets! It is not good! It is against her will !"

Kane tried to look proud though his insides were sad and knew this was wrong no matter what people believed, "she must have disobeyed her master enough to be given such a punishment. Women should know their only job is to please men"

Scarlet was stunned at the cold answer, her mind went blank as she tried to think of a way to answer back but she in her whole life had never known such mentality, "Master! I request you to atleast let me save her.. I would cover up and not let anyone know that your slave had made that woman flee"

The women cried loud and her voice echoed through the streets, "please forgive me master! Please!"

Kane got up from the bed angrily and moved towards Scarlet,"this is over now!"

Scarlet looked at him with wide eyes, forgetting to breathe in fear, she thought he was going to hurt her but Kane passed by her to the wardrobe and took out his robe, put it on and walked out in a hurry.. Scarlet took a moment to realise what he was going to do and ran after him. He was going to save the woman.

The crowd was enjoying the humiliation of the woman.. mostly men and a few cruel women of the fire too were enjoying when the Prince of Fire fell from the sky out of the blue in the centre of the crowd circle. All the laughs turned into gasps.

"Prince Kane?" The master of the woman looked surprised, "oh.. your highness if you wished we could have put up the show in your home for your personal view sir you need not have taken the trouble"

"I had to take the trouble Zagart.. to win beauty troubles must be won over." Replied the Prince. Zagart smiled, "I did not get you my lord"

"I am challenging you to a duel for your slave. I want her for myself. ", Kane said as he looked over to the almost naked woman who managed to get up to her feet, "her beauty needs to be held by powerful hands.. not weaklings", Kane directed his palm towards the four midgets standing a few feet away, his palm caught a sudden fire.

"but..but your highness.! You.. you did not take any slaves offered to you earlier except the princess.. why mine? What have I done to displease you so my prince?", Zagart inquired not wanting to lose his only slave.

The midgets ran for their life into the crowd… Kane let them run and then turned back to Zagart,"you did nothing, but your slave is beautiful, I have tasted a slave now and I need more.."

Kane's voice told how he had build up the lust for the woman and Zagart knew he had no chance against the prince. He spoke sadly, "as you wish my lord. I have no will or strength either to fight you nor do I wish to how any disrespect to my prince. Rubella is yours from now"

Kane took Rubella by hand and turned to Zagart, "very well, I shall make Diedara pay you some gold."

"you little punny show respect to the king you cannot call King Diedara by name!," A man screamed from the crowd confident enough that Kane wouldn't know who said that but the whole crowd turned to him and he was surely caught.

The crowd made way as Kane walked to him holding Rubella by her hand, his eyes seemed so furious they could burn holes into the ground if they wished. The man gulped down air, "uh..i.. was .. just telling.. but.. its so hot.. it just went out like a scream..and.. ihh.."

He quickly fell onto Kane's feet asking forgiveness but was kicked away like some pest. Kane handed over Rubella to Scarlett, "take her to home.. let her have a bath in your bathroom and give her something to wear.."

Scarlet nodded and walked away with Rubella.

As she walked, she heard Kane speak to the man, "I do not show respect to weaklings like your king.. if he wanted respect, he should have killed me 18 years ago when he had the chance but a man who could not kill a small baby isn't worth my respect, make sure you are the last person I have to answer.. I won't be answering anyone else" He looked around at the crowd as he spoke the last lines.

As Scarlet sat in the bed and waited for Rubella to come out of the bathroom, she thought about whatever Kane had told Zagart, "her beauty needs to be held in powerful hands…" his lustful words echoed in her mind and she burst into tears at the thought of Kane wanting Rubella. She found herself crying hard in a corner of the bed, the bed that she had shared with Kane.. would she have to watch another woman, 10 years older than her and Kane, make love to her Kane? She cried more as she asked herself. She couldn't bear the thought.. her hands went up to her mouth to silent her cries.

"No.. master.. please" she whispered to herself as tears continued to flow. All her dreams she had been watching since she met him were shattered. She cursed herself for even suggesting to save Rubella. She put her face in the pillow and cried more. She didn't hear the bathroom door open and close, Rubella noticed muffled cries in the air and walked to Scarlet..

"hey.. Scarlet..?" Rubella lifted her head from the pillow, "why are you crying?"

Before she could answer, Kane came into the room. His eyes fell on the two ladies and he looked concerned as he watched Scarlet cry. He walked closer, "why are you crying?"

Scarlet looked up with the look of a cheated wife, "don't.. don't take Rubella.. please.. I will do everything it takes to please you.. "

Rubella was shocked, since the word spread, she thought Scarlet had given her body for her people, but here she was crying like a wife whose husband was bringing another wife.

Kane looked into her eyes, "stop your mind from wandering over things that are not possible.. probable you will feel less pain and be strong like me."

Scarlet cried more realising Kane wanted Rubella so much that he so easily unheard her request.

Rubella spoke, "stop crying scarlet, its not like you are master's wife.. we are slaves and master shall use any of us as per his mood" She smiled at Kane trying to present herself as a good slave to him but when Kane spoke, he broke all illusions, "Master shall use his slave as he wishes, not slaves… Scarlet! I said stop crying. I told you to stop thinking that I am going to use Rubella. You have disappointed me by thinking such about me. I thought you were beginning to understand me. But women will always be stupid."

"wha..what do you mean my master?" Rubella asked. Kane walked to the window as he spoke, "Scarlet is my slave, I do not need more. I did say that in front of others but Scarlet is enough for me. You are not my slave now"

It was now Rubella's turn to flow into tears, "m… my lord.. p.. please.. don't.. don't abandon me my lord.. they.. they will.. please master.. they will make me a public slave.."

"I am not abandoning you.. I am setting you free. We shall leave you out of fire and you would be on your own then" Kane said. Scarlet wiped her tears like the little girl who got her candy back and listened the conversation as Rubella spoke, "b..but sir.. i.. I am from the land of water, they won't accept me.. i.. I was captured 6 years ago. Since then I have been used by many men of the fire. And.. once I had lost hope, I allowed the fire to consume me. i.. I had let men use me and I willingly did anything to please them. I had 5 masters before you.. they would kill me if I step into their land again and make it impure." She cried more as she went on to present her situation to the questioning eyes of Scarlet that clearly said she knew nothing of the water, "my.. my land.. I come from the water..it is a city that is a cluster of islands.. thousands of small islands clustered close together, it is like filling the streets here with water.. it is a beautiful land. Nothing compares to to its purity..and that is all that was left after the attack by the fire.. all our lands were captured and only the city of water was left. the people in my land give a great importance to purity. Purity of women. They consider women as respect of the house. A woman who cheats is given death outside the city so that not even her soul can enter. If it is a case of rape, the man is hanged in front of everyone so that no one else tries to do such an act, the woman is left outside the gates of the city to live herself if she can. Or else nobody cares. Her family even if they want, which is a rare case, cannot do anything against it. And the most they do is to come and leave the woman outside the gates with blessings and things they want to give her… and it is not surprising if they kill me for being even close to the city. My husband must have married a pure young woman."

Scarlet took a moment to absorb all this when Kane spoke, "heh.. water and purity.. those disgusting men don't realize why there pure land is the one creating the most number of impure women."

"what do you mean my lord?" Scarlet asked

"last year I had gone to the water secretly to gather information on their counter attack planning but those poor earthworms in the skin of man had no intention to win their lands back. It came out that this was just a rumour, but I did gather some other information. There are secret organisations of the fire and death working in the city, they make shadow clones rape women, and when women are sent out of the city they are easily captured without any war or battles. Shadow clones are not living and it doesn't matter what punishment you give to them.. they disappear only when attacked with a powerful strike.. hanging does not do the trick and so the stupid waters think they have punished the culprit."

Rubella and Scarlet were shocked but any attempt to ask more was shunted and Kane spoke again, "we will take you to the land of life.. that is Scarlet's home. They will help you. Wait until midnight. Scarlet, let rubella sleep here in your room, you come to mine." Having said that Kane walked out to his room.

Rubella watched Scarlet jump from the bed happily and walk out closing the door behind her. She put out the light and went to sleep thinking about her future and her past, her once happy family. For all she knew, she did not want to go back either, she could not watch her husband and children with another woman. She decided to move on, and thank The Prince of Fire for the kindness. A tear fell down her eyes and she retired to sleep.

Rubella was awakened soon by a soft voice. As she opened her eyes, she saw Scarlet's beautiful face, "its time rubella, get ready", she whispered.

Putting on a green full length dress, Rubella came out of her room to join Kane And Scarlet in the main room. She followed them up to the roof of the house.

"step back you both" Kane said in his usual ordering tone. Once assured of their distance from him, Kane brought forward the pendant in his neck and clenched his fist around it. The two women watched from behind as Kane was caught up in a fire that rose high in the night sky, flames got carried away to great distances in the hot and cool air and the fire took the shape of a large bird, It cooled down slowly and their they had seen the legendary bird of fire. They knew this just had to be it. It looked beautiful, and powerful. It was rough and gentle looking at the same time, an exact image of Kane. Blood red in color with golden yellow on it. The bird descended down besides the roof and Kane simply jumped on its back, "come over you both.."

Scarlet jumped too but she had to pull the hesitating Rubella along. In the darkness of the night, the three soared through the skies on a fire bird whose fire mysteriously felt cool and calm, Scarlet was amazed and her hands constantly stroked the bird's back upon which she sat, her fingers went through it's soft feathers that were warm but the fire from them was cooler.

And the fire eventually died, but the bird continued to glow like a sun in the night sky.

In the City of Life,

Royal House of The Suchikage

The higher officials of the Life had gathered to discuss an oncoming danger, probably from the fire again. The Suchikage, was the highest ranked person after the death of their King 18 years ago. He was now old. At 80 years of age now, he still had another 30-40 years of life. The people of the life had magical healing properties. They lived more than normal men of the other clans.

"My lord! My lord!," the messenger came in running, "It is reported that there is a bird seen in our skies moving towards here! It hasn't shown any form of threat yet and thus as per our rules, I as the Genin had restrained our Chunins from any attacks on the bird"

"That is very good Shikamaru. We shall not attack any innocent life unless it is proved to be of any harm", the Suchikage said, "now you must leave young boy, and keep us informed of any other things. I had seen a great strategist in you, today you showed me your life"

"thank you my lord, I shall continue to follow the principles of Life and serve humanity under your guidance," Shikamaru bowed in respect and left.

"Lord Suchikage, I do not think it is wise to let a potential threat come so close to us. If not kill the bird that then we must capture it first and make sure it is not from the land of fire," The Life Jounin said.

"calm down Harrison. We must not forget our morals for which we have paid the price of our King. If the bird is from the land of fire, it will certainly do what it is sent for. If we capture it and disrespect fire, we will have to suffer. It is not like we have enough of an army to fight fire. No one has.," The Suchikage made the Jounin realize the situation.

"But sir, that doesn't mean we let the fires do what they wish, there has to be an end to this misery of the world by the fire. Maybe we should begin from here," A girl clad in a black dress suggested. She had a cloth covering her face from her nose that ended up only on her knees beyond which her white legs were covered under black see through nettings just like her arms.

"yes, Sunaina my child. There has to be an end indeed. But it has to be at the right time at the hands of the right person," said the wise man. Sunaina pouted, "And that right person is their slave now! She just ran away leaving everything to become a SLAVE! Our respect, our love, our values nothing matters to her! She is another one of the burnt women that have chosen to be fire slaves. I just can't know why? Why would someone not want to be the princess she was and be a man's toy?"

Her sudden reminder of Scarlet, the princess of life brought a tear to the Suchikage's eyes, "It is because the fires are corrupt, any woman they burn turns so too. Only women with the strong will can resist it. It was my fault. I never thought that one day Scarlet had to face the fire i had been protecting her from. She was meant to bring life back to the world. To end the misery by fire. But I never trained her to face the fire. She could not watch our misery. She was not strong enough yet to bring down the fire yet. So, she decided to give her flesh to those lustful men. She sacrificed everything for us. We must not blame her. She had done a great thing. No one loves to leave her kingdom to become a slave. But she accepted this. So we could live at peace atleast. The fires did keep their promise and have not attacked since then. We must be thankful to our strong Princess. Getting physical strength is easier, but as strong as she is from the inside, no one is. I wonder if I will ever have the privilege to share moments of my life with the strongest woman I have seen in 80 years of life."

The Suchikage could not hold back his tears. Scarlet was like a daughter to him and he felt like the father whose young beautiful daughter sacrificed all the comforts he had showered her with to live a life of insult, disrespect and humiliation only so that her people could live with respect. The Princess that slept on soft beds chose to sleep on rough floors. As his mind pondered on what Scarlet would be doing now, all bad thoughts filled his mind, because that is only what happened to the slaves in the land of fire. Harrison and Sunaina tried to calm him and make him stop crying..

Meanwhile…

Near the Royal Society, City of Life

There was a large crowd gathered to watch the bird that had filled the night sky with its light as it approached the Royal society of the City of Life.

The bird flew over the heads of people and the very fast Chunin army was having trouble following it now as they moved swiftly from roof to roof like dark shadows flying and raining all over the streets.

Royal Society, Outside the King's Palace..

"it is coming down! Sir shall we attack?" one of the Chunins asked the Genin of his batallion, Shikamaru. "no, the first attack has to be from the bird", Shikamaru replied, "Everyone! Keep an eye!"

The other Chunins that had been following the bird soon reached, along with their genin.

"look how beautiful it looks even though it is from the fire..," came a voice from behind Shikamaru who was standing on one of the roofs with his Chunins. He turned to see a girl walk to him.

"Ino! Did the bird do anything naughty while you followed?," Shikamaru asked as he walked towards his comrade.

"no.. nothing.. I think there are some humans on its back.. was able to catch a glimpse of a handsome man." Ino told. Shikamaru looked strangely at Ino who was blushing, "huh.. You're a Genin now Ino! Stop acting like the little girl I knew.. grow up"

"shutup! He really was handsome! Oh look!," She pointed to the bird that had come down near the King's palace, "see how handsome he is?" She said blankly as she tried to look at Kane from the distance.

"forget that stupid, look there is Princess Scarlet with him!" Shikamaru pointed out, "lets go chunins!"

Shikamaru, Ino and the two Chunin armies swiftly leaped their way to the palace and covered the area stopping the people from getting near. The ground had been cleared fro the bird which was looking for a place to put its feet on.

"Ino! Go bring Lord Suchikage! I will handle the situation until then, be quick." Shikamaru told as he stood firm in his place thinking of the numerous possibilities that could happen. Ino nodded in agreement and left. She knew when it came to brain work, Shikamaru could probably beat any Jounin easily.

Shikamru's Chunins with the help of Ino's Chunins had no trouble holding back an awestruck crowd who watched the beautiful bird stand on their land. The bird sat down folding its legs, its belly touched the ground as it lowered its long neck, Kane walked down its neck and jumped down, He helped Rubella down too when someone from the crowd claimed, "THIS IS THE PRINCE OF FIRE!", but his claim was put down by another voice, "the prince of 'Fire' helping a woman? Huh.. never possible"

But the voice that caught everyone's attention was of a woman, "PRINCESS!", She exclaimed as she saw the boy,probably the Prince, help Scarlet get down the bird. After that there was a lot of chaos in the crowd and people were talking among themselves, the rumours they had heard, the truths they knew, why? What? And other questions came to the surface but were never heard among the noise.

"Keep them quiet!," Shiamaru ordered as he walked forward to the Princess and bowed down, "Welcome back to Your Life Princess"

Scarlet smiled, she was a slave but still held respect in her people's eyes, not everyone but many did respect her for the sacrifice, "Thank you Shikamaru, It is always a pleasure to be in the calm fresh, and lively air of the life. I have missed this peace. "

"What brings you here my lady?" Shikaaru inquires but is answered by a strong voice that did nothing to hide the immediate jealousy, "She is MY LADY!" Shikamaru looked at the source, a handsome young boy, like Ino said. He seemed of around his age. His blood red cape and boots with yellow fire patterns told he was certainly a fire, But his dark royal blue pants and and top were very unlikely to be used by a fire.

"Who are you?," Shikamaru asked not very pleased by the things he could see about him. Kane walked forward and held Scarlet by waist, "I am not obliged to answer you. Bring me your Kage"

Shikamaru gritted his teeth at the rowdy man, "you either answer or be ready to fight! There is no way one can meet the Suchikage without letting know of his purpose"

Realizing the situation and not wanting her childhood friend to fight Kane, Scarlet decided to take the situation in her hand, "Shikamaru! Please! Do not….this, this woman with us is Rubella, and this is my master Kane, The Prince of Fire"

The words 'my master' went through Shikamaru's heart like an arrow, and so were the others among the crowd hurt. But they had to accept it. Their princess was a slave. She had accepted it. But it was hard for them. They knew they could not even imagine how hard it was for her. The day Shikamaru had heard of the news, he had promised looking up into the skies, that he would bring life back into power and would spread the message of life to the world and would make Scarlet's sacrifice worthwhile.

"what.. what does the Prince wants from us? " Shikamaru asked, trying to show respect which he did not have for any fire. He only had hatred to give to them, but he swallowed his pride for his Princess and friend, who had set an example to him.

"Master wants the life to help Rubella. She is from the water clan, she had been a slave and as you know her people won't accept her now so my lord wants to give her refuge in the life. He saved her from her cruel master." Scarlet replied for Kane, she knew it was the best option to not let Kane talk.

"why must we help the greedy fire! What has he done for us?," came a voice.

"did he not see when our women were might have been dragged on the streets outside his Palace and humiliated by men of his clan?" another voice came as a direct attack

"he must have some serious motive behind all this! I say kill him right here so that we can be at peace to have finished off the future fire king and revenge our great King!", this idea was accepted quickly by the people who started to shout in unison "KILL! TAKE LIFE FROM HIM!"

Shikamaru screamed for silence but the crowd was not going to listen. A Chunin too joined the crowd and ran towards Kane with a punch ready to show stars. Shikamaru screamed, "NO!"

Scarlet came in the Chunin's way and he withdrew his hand just inches away from her face, and fell to his knee shedding tears of humiliation.

The crowd had some learning students too who decided to take the situation in control. A girl dematerialised from the crowd and passed through everyone easily, running as fast as she could, she let out a scream as she reached behind Kane and materialised ready to hit him with a punch but Kane burnt away into the air in the flash of a second leaving the girl standing by Scarlet's side. She looked around and suddenly felt her wrist being grabbed, she tried to turn but her arm was twisted by Kane to get her under control. She let out a scream when another of her classmates seemed to have made it past the chunins who could not leave the crowd, He took out his sword and lunged toward Kane. Kane threw the girl to the ground and ran to the boy and jumped up in the air, looking down, he made some hand signs, "Fire Style Fire Ball Jutsu!"

As Kane came down he threw a fire ball towards the boy who tried to stop it with his sword but was not fast enough. The fire ball hit his chest and he was thrown back into the crowd with a burnt chest. Kane heard running footsteps behind him, His hand went behind him and just by the sound he aimed and shot a fire ball from his palm. There was a scream and he turned only to see another injured boy with a burn on his leg.

"hmm… I missed your face.. I must practice sound aiming more..," Kane walked over to Scarlet looking at the few others who had managed to get past the Chunins but were now afraid to take another step closer. But the fire prince was in the mood to play as he raised his burning palm and aimed at one of the students. Their eyes went wide knowing there was no use running.

"No!", Scarlet screamed, "please! Don't hurt my people!"

Kane looked into her eyes, the fire in his hands cooled and disappeared. He felt bad to have made Scarlet feel bad. But he wouldn't show.

"Well, well.. what is happening here? ", The Suchikage asked as he walked to the scene with Harrison, Ino and Sunaina, his eyes then spotted his princess and he stopped at his spot, "S….Scarlet.. ?" he whispered in disbelief.

Scarlet smiled happily, she was so happy to see the father-like old man who was old enough to be her grandfather, "Suchikage Travyon!" she exclaimed and ran towards him. Travyon, welcomed her with his trembling hands, "princess scarlet..! "

"Stop right there!," came an unexpected order from Kane bringing him to everyone's notice again.

Scarlet looked at him confused, he could see Scarlet's eyes asking questions and said, "no man touches another man's slave. No man means no man."

"b..but he's like my .. he's like a parent to me my lord," Scarlet pleaded, her eyes locked into Kane's.

Kane knew he could not stand firm on his word now, her eyes had some magic that he could not resist. The tears appearing in her eyes made him feel disgraced. He felt so weak that he could not even protect her from sadness. Knowing he was being the reason was more than enough for him to die right there. He sighed, "ok..do as you please but know that I don't like it"

Scarlet looked with watery eyes towards the Suchikage and hugged him. Emotions flew freely as he gently held his dear Princess but soon realised it was not appropriate for a Kage to be hugging a Princess, no matter what their relation. As Kane watched them hug, he wondered why would he allow things he doesn't want her to do?. Was he really soft hearted? Was he really weak at heart like some people believed? The questions could have troubled him had he been sitting alone like he usually did.

Travyon gently pulled away from the hug realising why the fire prince had stopped Scarlet earlier, "we never thought we could see you again Princess". Scarlet just smiled her sweetest smile, "me too Travyon"

Scarlet went on to say, "you need to tell the people to stay calm. Lest they could be hurt."

The Suchikage nodded in agreement and addressed his people, once the noisy crowd were silent, Kane, Scarlet and Rubella were taken into the Suchikage's House. Travyon was told of the matter and he took his time to understand.

"We believe in equality and the right to life for every creature and so Master wants us to give her shelter," Scarlet continued to say.

"we will be obliged, and we are very honoured to know the great Prince of Fire thinks so about us. Rubella would be given everything. A work that suits her and she can live in one of the guest houses until she can buy her own place." Travyon confirmed. Rubella looked excited to live her new life, she wanted to thank everyone so deeply when she said, "I had never known of men that would understand a woman's situation so much and look up at her with the same respect as they would at a pure woman."

"The concept of pure and impure is not followed in life. Life is all about living and enjoying while performing your duties", the Suchikage told her.

After being sure that Rubella will be living happily, Kane Firecaster, The Prince Of Fire along with his secret love Scarlet, left the city of life on the back of his beloved Phoenix. Though the two never spoke a word there minds were full. Scarlet's love for her people had resurfaced again. She wanted to be able to see them again and was praying for their well being. While they soared through the skies, the wise words of the Suchikage made their way into Kane's mind, "The concept of pure and impure is not followed in life. Life is all about living and enjoying while performing your duties" ….

"what is life Scarlet?," Kane asked suddenly out of the blue. Surprised by such a deep question all of a sudden Scarlet replied, "life..master? "

"yes, life.. not the city, the life." Kane said trying to explain. Scarlet thought for a moment, "life.. is.. Life is great. I don't know how to define it.. but.. just like Travyon told Rubella he has been telling me about life in those double meanings where life could mean the life clan or just life. I remember he had said once, If you have the power to control life, of yours or somebody else's, you must use it to save life, life is precious, fire can burn it, water can drown it, air can blow it away, iron can crush it, but life still is the most powerful, for it never vanishes and makes it way out of nothing and survives and if used rightly, these harmful things can make one's life luxurious and peaceful"

"hmmm…" Kane let out a sound as he stared ahead into the Dark sky. The Suchikage's words of wisdom always had deep meaning, it not only applied to the Life clan but on every individual's life too no matter which clan he comes from or even if its an animal. Kane's mind that had been filled with ideologies of the Fire was readily and efficiently absorbing the ideologies of life. And he was interested in learning more…

"Life is all about living and enjoying while performing your duties"

*END OF FLASHBACK*


	5. Chapter 5

Scarlet walked her way back home. The surroundings now felt familiar to her but it still held some beauty. The animate fire designs on walls made it feel like some of those houses were burning, but now she knew it was the fire paint. The Land of Fire was not only a military super power but it was technically more advanced too.

"hey scarlet!" a voice called her from behind, she turned and saw a girl running towards her, "Sarah!", she replied and smiled happily. Sarah was another slave, she belonged to King Diedara, his favorite slave of the hundreds he had. Over the time She had grown friends with Scarlet being of about the same age.

Sarah came running and hugged Scarlet, throwing out apologies the moment she pulled back from the hug while she was panting, "i am so sorry i could not wish you on your birthday, Lord Diedara kept me busy for days.. i..." She took a break to breathe when Scarlet giggled, "its okay Sarah... relax...i know how the fire king is and i enjoyed my birthday a lot with Kane.. and he said that you may not have been able to make it but your blessings did make it to me and i too think the same"

Sarah looked at Scarlet and her face gleamed with a naughty smile, "oooh! a lonely birthday with the Prince huh? How ROMANTIC!", she exclaimed like a tease and was successful in making the blonde girl blush.

"uh... yes, i think.. it was ...romantic," Scarlet admitted feeling the blood filling her cheeks as they turned further red. Sarah like the curios lady she was, was more than curious to know more, "Tell me the details at your home!" she declared and caught hold of Scarlet's hand dragging her along as fast as she could. "wait wait Kane is gonna be back i can't tell it in front of him! Sarah wait!", Scarlet's resistance went in vain and she shook her head. Sarah was like the small girl next door who would be curious about such things and she was a specimen of 'girlishness' and followed all the girly activities like a religion. She always looked her best and did not care who lusts for her for no one would try to harm the King's favorite.

Meanwhile...

In the Forest of the Hidden Leaf,

Land of Fire,

"aaargh! ... huh... huff...You! You're just a kid! and yet you're stronger than Diedara for sure! why are you not the King then?", Zan asked rather annoyed that after fighting for an hour he was still loosing the battle.

"I do not feel the need to answer Zan", Kane replied coldly, "all you need to know is that your time on this land is over. You have taken many innocent lives, it is time you go to them and say sorry" Kane's eyes shined with fire as his body began to glow blue.

Zan laughed, "you are telling me you will revenge the lives of those innocents?" Zan made some hand signs

"as if i care who you killed, your mistake was to think you could kill ME, who paid you pest? this is your last chance to answer!" Kane declared his un-questionable intentions to kill Zan right their as he did his own hand signs

"hahaha...i walk around ready to be buried in the soil anytime, i do not fear death. I... AM ...DEATH!" Zan ran towards Kane with his broad and heavy sword on his back, "Death style point death jutsu!"

Zan pushed forward his right hand with the death jutsu, all he had to do was get a hold on any of Kane's body parts

"as you wish!", Kane moved towards Zan too with his recently learned lightning style attack, " Chidori !"

Kane's hand held a blue ball of energy that was generating electricity in the air up to some distance as he approached Zan but suddenly another man from the Land of Death appeared who kicked Kane out of the way sending him straight into a tree.

"what? what are you doing here! you! i was almost about to kill him!" Zan shouted at the little man in front of him. wearing a black robe designed with a few red clouds, the collar completely covered the neck and even reached up to cover the mouth just like the one Zan was wearing.

"i can't believe you would work for a King who can't even kill a kid. Let the kid live" the man said and looked at the fallen Kane who was getting up again holding his stomach.

"urgh..! uh! .. this... hurt...", Kane mumbled under his breath as he absorbed the pain while still not believing a kick could hurt him so and looked at the attacker. His eyes widened with surprise and fear, which were soon replaced by the familiar fire and rage...hatred for the man, "Brooklyn..."

"good to see you remember me little brother," Brooklyn said without even showing a hint of any feeling on his face. Zan looked at Brooklyn then at Kane, "ah.. so this is your little brother huh? i thought he would be weak by the way you had always described him."

"he is pretty weak, unfortunately, you are weaker." , Brooklyn said making Zan angry but he never cared what others think. His face had shown lesser expressions than many animals since Zan has known him.

Rain started to fall slowly from the sky when Kane finally got up, "I am not weak! i am strong! and i will prove it tonight Brooklyn! i will prove it by sending you to where you sent our parents! TO HELL!", Kane screamed his last two words as he lunged forward, his eyes had a passion, a passion to kill the man in front of him, his elder brother.

"Chidori swarm!", he used his most powerful lightning style jutsu and moved faster than he ever did reaching his attackers almost in a flash but his chidori was effortlessly caught by Brooklyn.

"huh?", Kane looked up into Brooklyn's eyes, surprised, confused, fearful. "wohohow!" Zan moved back surprised at the ease with which such a powerful attack was caught like a kid's ball.

Brooklyn looked back at Kane as expression-less as one could be. The emptiness in his eyes further scared Kane who was once again feeling like the little kid who was crying for his life. "you are still weak Kane.. remember what i told you? hatred, it is the only path you can become strong. When you have enough hatred, when you have no other feeling, when you will not hesitate to kill anyone no matter how kind he has been, only then you will become as strong as me.** I am your brother, a wall that you have to climb.**"

Brooklyn's words brought back the memories of a childhood, that was destroyed.

*FLASHBACK*

It was a dark alley, in a destroyed village, in a dark night. Kane walked through the alley, looking around at the lifeless bodies. He walked ahead to his home slowly, scared and worried for his family. His mind was full of questions, but the answers did not matter more than his family. He ran to the palace, his home..

"Ma!.. papa!" he called out. The palace had the same scenario like the streets outside, gueards dead, lights blown out, silence everywhere. His voice echoed in the thick air. He had never been so scared. When he ran his way back to the village after training for hours in the forest and learning his new jutsu, he thought he would tell his father of his new accomplishment and hopefully he might this time praise him for his hard work. But what he saw when he reached near the palace shook him. As he walked into the King's room to look for his father, he was more than scared and dumbfounded. "Brother! wha...what are you doing? what is happening? who is this man?" he asked as he looked towards the man. "Brooklyn! no!" Kane screamed as he saw his brother slice his hand equipped with a dark jutsu across their father's neck. Their father's dead body fell on the ground besides their dead mother. "NOOO!" Kane screamed as his eyes instantly watered and he ran towards his now dead parents, "papa!", he looked at Brooklyn, "brother...why? who is this man.. our parents,...!", Kane's voice cold not find its way out of his throat anymore as he burs into tears. He did not fail to notice the lifeless eyes of his brother which reflected no mercy, no love. Since an year now, he had known his brother to be so, he had changed over time. his relation with their father had turned bitter but never in his dreams Kane could imagine he would go this far. Even their loving mother, he killed...

"This is Diedara.", Brooklyn finally spoke and signaled Diedara to move out. Kane watched Dieadara walk out and asked, "why?"

"because i want power. hatred and ruthlessness is the only way. i had to kill everyone to get that power.", Brooklyn replied. "Then i hate you more!", Kane rose up from the floor and ran towards Brooklyn but was punched in the face and thrown back into a wall.

Before he could fall after hitting the wall, a fast Brooklyn caught him by his neck against the wall, watching his mouth bleed, Brooklyn spoke again,

"Kane.. my brother.. i see your love for me dying already. that is good. in time, you will too learn the path to power. I could kill you too little brother. But as always, you are too weak. look at yourself, crying like a girl. I will let you live and die everyday when you remember this night, and realise how much of a weakling you are. but i will leave you with an advice, Hatred, ruthlessness, are the only paths to power, only the stronger has the right to live. Like me, i live because i can, Father couldn't, because he was not strong. i will leave you alive to feel my hatred. When you can hate me with all your heart, when you won't hesitate to seperate my head from my body, that will be the day you can call yourself strong. Until then, run for your life little brother, so that you do not waste this chance that i gave you. Do not forget little brother, always remember, **i am your brother, a wall that you have to climb, when you have eyes like mine, come to me**", he finished as a tear rolled down his emotion less eyes which was immediately noticed by the little brother.

Kane listened to every word that his brother had to say and then he fell to the ground as Brooklyn left hold of his neck and walked out. Kane was feeling the hatred for the person he loved the most, his insides were burning with a fire. His breathes were heavy and burning when he hear footsteps approaching. Looking up he saw Diedara walking towards him with a sword, and a grin on his face, "looks like he could not kill his beloved brother so he left the job to me. Kane, i will show some mercy poor child, i will end your pain, because i know this pain. when your father killed my father, i felt so weak, but i will end this for you"

Diedara raised his sword but Kane punched hard on his belly with a burning fist.

Diedara's eyes bulged out in surprise and pain as Kane's fist remained connected for a second. Dieadara fell to his knees and with a kick on his head, Kane ensured his way was clear, he ran out and away far from the reach of Dieadara, crying into the silent streets looking for his brother who was nowhere.

*END OF FLASH BACK*

"Grow up kid, i will not leave you everytime. c'mon Zan, tell Diedara your mission cannot be finished because you have to come with me for an important mission. Killing a kid is not our job" Brooklyn pushed back Kane's hand making him fall back on the ground. "wait!" Kane screamed but Brooklyn and his partner disappeared into smoke.

Kane was left alone in the forest with his horrible childhood, the feeling of weakness that he hated, one moment he was all strong and dominant over Zan but Brooklyn once again brought up the weak Kane. The Kane who feared, who cried, did nothing to hide his feelings. The rain drops made their way down his cheeks along with the tears Brooklyn had left. The strong prince of fire sat their in the darkness, 'crying like a girl'.

Kane's home..

"its so late, Kane said he would be back in two days and the night is almost over too.", Scarlet expressed her concern to Sarah.

"oh c'mon he is the PRINCE of FIRE! what can happen to him? he is fearless and strong, and i have seen many great legendary warriors praise him while talking to Lord Diedara.. now tell me what happened after you were in the boat?"

"umm...okay..", Scarlet agreed but she was still concerned, "so.. we were in that lake in a boat and..."

*FLASH BACK*

"what are you looking at?," Scarlet asked blushing as she felt something happen in her body with Kane's constant gaze at her. "i am watching you" Kane replied normally, his voice held that usual command, "you look very much more beautiful under the moon. now i know why men are after possessing as many women as they can"

"uh..umm... lets not talk about all that Kane.. its just us.. i wanna spend this time with you", Scarlett said it straight knowing Kane is never gonna understand things like a guy should. "hmm...", was all he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "you like the moon?"

"yes, it is beautiful." Scarlet replied.

"i like it too. it chills me. i like cold", he said.

Scarlet smiled at how unromantic this man could be in such a situation. They were in the middle of a lake, on a boat, the two of them alone under the full moon in a cold night. Scarlet found it difficult to believe this was Kane's idea to bring her here for her birthday, "who told you i would like being in the middle of nowhere with the most un-romantic boy of the world?"

"Sarah.. i told her if it failed i would kill her." Kane told bluntly making Scarlet giggle, "what? you said you'll kill her? really?"

Kane smiled watching her giggle, "yes..i wanted this to be special for you"

Scarlet's heart felt like a butterfly that had just come out of her cocoon, she looked lovingly at him and slowly leaned closer.. closing her eyes just as slowly, "you've made this special already", she whispered before her lips joined his and expressed her joy to him as they danced upon his lips. He kissed her back pulling her closer by her waist and leaning more into her. Time passed but the kiss only deepened with every passing second. Kane's love for Scarlet was resurfacing as her lips pulled out all his love for her. His kiss began to exhibhit the same fire that...

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"... and i don't wanna give all those small details to you but we made love.. passionate love and i just love him so much!", Scarlet said beaming with pride.

"you are such an actor! you never let me know that you knew it was my plan!..", Sarah giggled, "but if you love him, and it is so certain he loves you so much too then why don't you confess it?"

"is there a need?" Scarlet asked seeming obvious. they already did live like lovers when no one was around. "and besides.. i don't know if Kane knows he loves me and if he does, i don't know if he will accept me.. he is not that normal being from the fire clan and all. he does not even knows that a man can love any woman and not only a woman of his clan"

"yes... that is a fact.. ", Sarah admitted when they heard a knock at the main doors. Scarlet jumped out of her seat, "its him i know!" She ran to the door and pulled it open, smiling like the happiest woman on the planet, she hugged the handsome boy in front of her "i missed you so much,.. what took you so much time?"

Scarlet's smile faded as she noticed the bruises on his arm when he did not speak. He pushed her aside and walked in, "i need a shower.. i am tired" he said as he walked past Sarah. Sarah took it as the signal for her to leave, "i guess i'll leave you lovers alone" she said as she hugged Scarlet and left.

Kane did not talk much that night, Scarlet's dinner was left uneaten as none of them ate. The night ended in thoughts for them, Scarlet was hurt by the way she was being treated, Kane di not like it but if he could not even hurt a slave how could he ever match the strength of his brother? _'Maybe he was right, ruthlessness and hatred is the path to power', _he thought.,_ 'it takes a great strength to hurt the people you love. it makes you stronger.. it does...'_

the word 'love' in his thoughts brought Scarlet back into his thoughts and he wondered if he was in love with her. Scarlet never left his mind after that until he fell asleep.

The morning rays teared through the darkness of the night. The city of Fire was back to its chaotic state. Kane was ready with his red cape to leave with Scarlet after he had slipped into his dark blue Blue t-shirt and pants that were designed with yellow fire. Soon SCarlet came wearing her robe. They climbed on to his Dranzer, The Phoenix of Fire and left for the Land of Iron. As Scarlet sat comfortably on the bird's back, she leaned back into Kane's chest who was sitting behind her and asked "since you returned, you have been so.. quiet. what is it that troubles you?". Kane tried not to let her know about the humiliating night, "nothing.."

Scarlet turned towards him, held his cheek and looked into his eyes"Kane...trust me.. "

Kane sighed, "ok.. i.. i met my brother.. and.. he beat me.. over..ok?"

"your brother! you mean.. the one they call Brooklyn?", Scarlet asked surprised, "why did he come?"

Kane clenched his fist, "i don't know..but he will have to pay.. pay for what he has done.."

She hugged him tight, "yes my lord.. he will pay.. don't worry.. we will make him pay for it.."

Kane hissed, "don't act like you understand me.. i don't need any sympathy". His voice was cold. full of hatred... hatred for his brother, hatred for those who thought he was weak and needed sympathy. "i.. i do understand you! we're almost the same.. we both lost our parents.. i know how it feels.." Scarlet was cut off in the middle by Kane, who almost shot back, "no you don't... you never had any parents since you had enough brains to understand this world.. i had them! and then i lost them! my very own brother killed them! you can never know how i feel.."

"uh.. Kane..?", Scarlet felt offended., "i think you need to visit the Suchikage again,..if something is troubling you, he will help guide you"

"i don't need any guidance.. i know what i have to do" Kane replied coldly again," i had a happy family once, The King of the most powerful land was my father, my mother was the most loving woman of the fire, so loving that people thought she was from the land of life, some still consider it a truth. Most of all, my brother.. we shared a bond, but it was broken, My happy world was ruined by my brother... i thought he loved me, but it was all fake, the love, the care, it WAS ALL FAKE! I live only to avenge the death of my people and my parents."

The red Phoenix flew away into the distance and disappeared from the sight of anyone who could see it from the ground below. Flying over the forests and mountains towards the land of iron...

**"I am your brother, a wall that you have to climb"**

**Author : **I wonder if anyone is going to like all this since i am not a good writer and my story will be pretty straight forward without much description of the surroundings, so that you can use your own imagination hehe.. but yeah, i am waiting for comments and reveiws so i will be publishing the next chapters if people like this. So please do let me know even if one of you likes my work :P


End file.
